


Cas, This Isn't You

by DontTestMeSon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altered Plot Point, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Possessed Castiel, Sad, Supernatural - Freeform, UA, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTestMeSon/pseuds/DontTestMeSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Dean actually said, "I love you, I need you." in 8x06..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas, This Isn't You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Cas, to nie jesteś ty !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429488) by [Roza_Kuolema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_Kuolema/pseuds/Roza_Kuolema)



> Sorry if this isn't that great I'm a lazy writer

"Cas-- this isn't you! This isn't you!" Dean panted. The pain in his face throbbed, and his head began to ache like hell. Not to mention his eyes we're sore as hell. _Punch!_

"Bring. Me. The tablet." Naomi spat, staring down at the struggling Cas. _Punch!_ Dean grunted, holding up a hand in front of himself. He was bloody, he hurt, and he felt as if he were going to pass out. Meanwhile, Castiel was screaming inside. Telling himself to defy Naomi and just walk away. But the possession and programming was too strong at this moment.

"Cas," Dean began, trying to catch his breath. "I know you're in there.." He breathed raggedly. "I know you can hear me... but.. It's me." 

Castiel stared, emotionless completely, almost as if he were wearing some kind of mask. "And I.. I love you. I love you, C-Cas. We need you. I.. _I_ need you." Castiel did infact hear this, and this just broke his little angelic heart. The reason Dean couldn't fight back, the reason Dean had done so much for him. The reason Dean kept his trenchcoat. All these moments flashed in Castiel's memory. He was sobbing and drowning in hurt in his head, even though this feeling was so strong his vessel could feel it, too.

And it did.

"You have to choose, Castiel. Us, or them." Naomi ordered, expression full of worry and power. Cas didn't reply. 

Meanwhile, on Earth, Castiel lowered his hand, grip loosening on the blade. It slipped through his sweaty, slippery palm; his gaze not leaving Dean's bloody face. Dean, however broke this locked-on stare by bending over, holding his side while grunting in pain. He panted, hoping Cas would just kill him already. Cas finally looked away, as he started to gain control.

"Dean.. I.." He looked away, stopping himself. Castiel leaned down, grabbing the tablet. It lit up, beginning to expand from his touch. 

Blast! There was bright light in Naomi's office, Cas vanished within this bright, white, and blinding light. 

"Castiel!" Naomi called. "Castiel!!"

Cas stared at the tablet, then averted his gaze to Dean. He slowly, and hesitantly, reached a hand towards Dean's face as he knelt down. Dean thought this was the moment Cas would kill him. But he didn't. Cas lowered himself to Dean's eye level, and used his grace to repair Dean's injuries.

Cas stood back up and could only say four word before vanishing.

"I love you too."

 

 


End file.
